


Обречённые

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Soulmates, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Питеру не нужна его пара. Стайлзу не нужна одинокая жизнь. Они обречены с самого начала. Может ли у них быть шанс всё исправить или эта весна станет для них последней?





	Обречённые

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Весенний Конкурс Фанфиков от группы ●• Steter •● +18 https://vk.com/steter_forbidden_fruit»
> 
> ваши слова обязательные для обыгрывания в тексте: выпечка, группа, кеды, плед, молоко

Весну Питер не любит. Целый мир вокруг начинает сходить с ума, птичий клёкот заливается в чувствительные уши оборотня, а сладковатый запах наливающихся жизнью деревьев оседает на дне гортани и не смывается ни бурбоном, ни виски. Первая неделя весны в родном городе — самое омерзительное, что Питер может припомнить. В Бейкон Хиллз ему нечем дышать и не хочется делить кислород с теми, кто подчиняется особенной связи и добровольно суёт голову в петлю вечных отношений с единственным партнёром.

Навязанная моногамия и отсутствие возможности выбора, так восхваляемые наивными глупцами, которые даже не представляют, что может быть иначе, совершенно точно Питеру не по душе. Таких, как Питер, меньшинство — он не просто родился раньше своей пары, нет, он успел сформироваться как личность и заиметь свою точку зрения, отличную от общепринятой.

— Всё хорошо, Питер, — мягко улыбаясь говорит ему мама, и в её запахе ощущается нотка жалости.

Не сострадание, нет, именно это унизительное горьковато-кислое чувство касается только краешком, но этого достаточно, ведь, например, Талия никогда не ощущала в свою сторону ничего подобного — в тот момент, когда она появилась на свет, её пара уже ждала её. 

Он ненавидит рабство. Рабство души, которым восхищаются все вокруг, Питер ненавидит его отчаянно и изо всех сил. Питер один. У него нет никого. У него никого не будет, потому что ему уже даже не семнадцать, а его так никто и не позвал.

Все вокруг образуют пары, приезжают друг к другу, прилетают и даже приползают на коленях, просто чтобы убедиться, что до конца своих дней они не будут одиноки, все, но не Питер. Питер не нужен никому, наверное, от него отказались, потому что он — это он. И он даже никогда не узнает, почему.

Питеру двадцать, и того, кто набросит на него сбрую отношений и заставит внутреннего волка стелиться перед изящными ножками, ещё не существует. Прекрасный возраст для того, чтобы осознать, — он не станет прогибаться под кого-то в угоду своим амбициям, и не захочет никого направлять — он не учитель, в нём нет ни терпения, ни спокойствия, если дело не касается личной выгоды. А укрощать свои желания под стать чьему-то вздорному нраву ему не улыбается.

— Твоя пара точно скоро родится, и тогда ты поймёшь, что это такое, — уверенно говорит отец, но Питер не верит ему. 

Сама концепция «поймешь, когда придёт время» не вызывает доверия, ведь знания не рождаются из пустоты, особенно если исходят от того, кто едва ли может помнить себя тремя годами от роду.

— Тебе нужно развеяться, — говорит сестра деловито, и это единственное, в чём Питер с ней согласен. 

Рождество он встречает в Праге, День Всех Влюблённых — во Флоренции, а уже через пару недель Марсель окутывает его приятным ветром и тянет дальше, вглубь Франции. Сойдя с самолёта в Париже, Питер не собирается задерживаться в столице. 

«Весна в Версале — то, что нельзя пропустить», — сказал ему бывалый путешественник во флорентийском баре, глядя трезво, несмотря на всё выпитое. — «Весна в Версале — это то, ради чего стоит жить.»

Питер уже предвкушает три долгих месяца, пропитывающихся в воображении теплом мягкого пледа, игривостью молодого вина на кончике языка, запахом свежей выпечки из маленькой местной пекарни ниже по улице и возможностью впервые узнать, каким может быть это время года за пределами родных краёв. Ему нравится воображать себя европейцем, которому некуда торопиться и у которого есть время на изучение всего, что сможет найти только самый искушённый путешественник в этом городе.

В здании большого реконструированного вокзала невероятно светло, и человеческий гомон заглушает щебет счастливых птиц, а запах сотен прибывающих и отбывающих людей вытравливает сладость сока, ускоряющего свой бег внутри деревьев, и если бывшая королевская резиденция хоть немного похожа на всё это, то Питер будет просто счастлив. 

«Может быть, даже я пересмотрю своё отношение к этому времени года», — размышляет Питер, стоя в аэропорту. 

— Один билет на ближайший рейс до Сан-Франциско, — вырывается у него, когда он уже у стойки регистрации. 

Дикость. Безумие. Он же был в большом, хорошо освещённом вокзале, чтобы взять один билет на скоростную электричку до Версаля, а сейчас он стоит в здании аэропорта в Иль-де-Франс и покупает билет до ближайшего крупного города, спешно подсчитывая наличность, чтобы как можно быстрее попасть в Бейкон-мать-его-Хиллз.

Девушка за стойкой понимающе улыбается и шушукается с коллегами, верно полагая, что Питер не слышит, как она говорит, — «его позвала пара», — и подбирает ему место в ближайшем экстренном самолёте, которые запустили специально для таких случаев.

Весна в Версале особенно красива, но увидеть её Питеру, увы, не суждено. Не в этом году. И не в следующем. И даже не через десять лет, потому что у него нет права выкрасть ребёнка и перевезти с собой через границу просто для того, чтобы полюбоваться с ним вместе Версалем в это время года.

Стайлз не верит в чудо. Добрый мальчик, который выручает своих друзей, хочет сдохнуть уже на второй неделе марта под радостное пение птиц и на сходящем рыхлом снеге. В чудеса верят другие, вроде Скотта или Лидии, которая, конечно, никогда в этом не признается. Вот только у них-то всё отлично, им не хочется свести счёты с жизнью и поставить точку. 

От них не отказывались, даже не успев познакомиться. Их пары мчались к ним через города и штаты, лишь бы сформировать союз, лишь бы найти друг друга и быть вместе до самой смерти, что зачастую в их мире совсем не преувеличение. А что делать тому, кто никогда не чувствовал этого зова? Что делать тому, чьё желание увидеть пару хоть единожды — одностороннее и не получит поддержки с той, второй стороны? Как вообще можно жить, не понимая, что с тобой не так?! 

Добрый мальчик Стайлз хочет взять пистолет и вынести себе мозги, оставив их стекать с какой-нибудь пыльной поверхности самой дальней заброшки, которую только сможет найти. 

И добрый мальчик Стайлз делает это. 

Хотя бы во сне, но делает. Снова. Снова. Снова. И снова.

А в реальности Стайлз готов блевать от вида всех этих счастливых парочек, сбивающихся в радостные группы, что щебечут со своими половинками. Никто не знает, почему весной вероятность встретить свою пару выше, но это неоспоримый факт, и Стайлз готов вскрыться от всего происходящего вокруг. Нельзя не послать нахер всех, кто говорит: весна — это новое начало, — потому что она не меняет ничего, кроме уровня отчаянья внутри одного отдельно взятого человека.

Он словно оказался в хреновом диснеевском мультике, где его друг-задрот случайно попадает на клыки альфе и в течении одного грёбаного месяца находит свою суженую, которая переводится в старшую школу Бейкон Хиллз на второй неделе весны, и именно это добивает Стайлза. Не одноклассники, омерзительно довольные тем, что нашли себе пару, а его друг, бро, Скотти, который мгновенно становится потерян для адекватных людей и впадает во всеобщее благостное безумие.

С одной стороны, это было ожидаемо и в какой-то мере предсказуемо, ведь у всех нормальных людей половинки тянет друг к другу, как на привязи. Одни пересекают штаты, другие — континенты, и всё это, когда приходит их время, когда пара зовёт их. С другой стороны, подло оставлять друга, зная о том, в каком он раздрае от неразделённости чувств. Стайлз зовёт каждый день, но никто не приходит. Бракованный вариант, дефектный, потому что ему неведомо это чувство — быть нужным тому, кому ты предназначен.

Зависть и одиночество — плохие товарищи для того, у кого есть доступ к отцовскому табельному оружию и дубликат ключей от сейфа. 

На самом деле есть больше одного варианта.

«Откройте рот и скажите „привет“ свинцовой пилюле, что избавит вас от хлопот.»

«Набросьте на шею мистера Петлю и распрощайтесь с мистером Табуреткой.»

«Все люди умеют летать — убедитесь сами! Только у нас лучшие полёты на свете — летайте с крыш высоток! Ноль процентов негативных отзывов!»

Шутить на тему суицида — последнее развлечение для того, у кого в голове одна и та же мысль вертится закольцованным треком, долбится в стенки черепной коробки, словно обезумевший дятел Вуди, а желание покончить со всем растёт день ото дня, подпитываясь отчаяньем и безысходностью. 

Внутри — грёбаная пустота, вакуум, размазывающий само существо тонким слоем и поглощающий его без остатка. Стерильность. Ничего нет — ни хорошего, ни плохого. Может быть, поэтому его пара и не приходит? Может быть, у него просто нет пары? Или же ей так очевидно, насколько Стайлз дефектен, что она в нём не нуждается — ни единого отголоска чужого зова за столько лет.

Отец в вечных разъездах и на дежурствах, то дневных, то, как сегодня, ночных. Нет никого, кто сумел бы обвинить Стайлза в том, что он берёт чужое, когда замок сейфа открывается. Табельного в сейфе нет, зато есть пистолет и обойма патронов к нему. Это хорошо — будь тут только табельное, Стайлз бы не стал рисковать, подставляя отца под статью о халатности.

Чёрная сталь, прижатая к виску, приятно холодит, а взведённый курок проясняет мысли. Отец на дежурстве, и когда соседи услышат выстрел, именно шериф первым прибудет на место происшествия. Несправедливо заставлять папу быть первым, кто увидит половину разнесённого черепа и мозги на стене.

«А продолжать так жить — несправедливо по отношению к самому себе», — думает Стайлз, когда отец находит его утром таким, сидящим на кухне и глядящим пристально на лежащий перед ним пистолет. Он не видит, как шаги отца замедляются, становятся осторожнее, пока отец зовёт ушедшего слишком глубоко в свои мысли сына. Оружие пропадает из поля зрения, и Стайлз переводит взгляд больных глаз на отца, говоря едва слышно:

— Я так больше не могу.

— Мы найдём решение, — мягко отвечает отец и крепко обнимает своего единственного ребёнка, страшась подумать о том, что он мог бы увидеть, вернувшись с работы однажды.

У Питера было много времени для того, чтобы придумать хороший и надёжный план. Привязать к себе ребёнка, подростка или взрослого, повлиять на неокрепшую психику и приручить, заставить слушаться. Принудить смириться со своей волей и считаться с собственными желаниями, в конце-то концов. Сотни прекрасных сладостных, но таких нереальных планов. Это попросту невозможно — причинить вред своей паре, будь то моральный или физический, но намеренный.

Смириться с положением дел непросто, когда у тебя небольшой пунктик на контроле. Особенно если у тебя не «небольшой» пунктик, и ты становишься попросту опасен для окружающих. Даже для своей чёртовой пары, которая позвала тебя, ещё когда была слишком маленькой, но уже тогда подчиняла своим желаниям на раз-два. Она говорит «хоп», и ты прыгаешь, и даже ничего не можешь сделать в ответ, чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить чужую власть над собой. Вот только Питер не согласен с таким положением вещей. 

У Питера другие планы. У него есть отличный револьвер и аконитовая пуля, которая начинит ядовитым содержимым качающий кровь орган. У него есть отличный револьвер, из которого можно пустить пулю в лоб своей пары и остаться навсегда свободным. У Питера есть много вариантов, и только одна проблема — каждый грёбаный день он чувствует себя чёртовым псом, который приходит под одни и те же окна, не в силах справиться с зовом, что сворачивает его в бараний рог, и он совсем не хочет тут быть. Он хочет уехать во Францию, в чёртов Версаль и, наконец, увидеть его в это время года, а не блевать в кабинке привокзального туалета, чувствуя, как внутренности просятся наружу, а его самого разрывает от односторонней привязи к мальчишке. 

Питер ведь даже пытался укусить его, обратить, сделать частью своей стаи, которой придётся подчиняться его воле, и тогда эта связь перебила бы ту, другую, когда на клыки напоролся другой малолетний идиот, которого пара Питера потащила за собой в лес. Всё впустую.

Из окна показываются белые подошвы кед, и это впервые, когда Питер вообще замечает движение за последние несколько месяцев. Человек хочет, чтобы мальчишка соскользнул неловко и вылетел со второго этажа, переломав достаточно костей, чтобы связь перестала его сдерживать. Волк знает, появись хотя бы тень подобной вероятности, он не выдержит и прыгнет, защищая пару просто потому, что эта удавка на шее притянет его. Приятный запах молока и апельсинов доносится до тонкого нюха оборотня, заставляя замереть, когда он уже собирается развернуться и уйти. 

Молоко и апельсины — кому вообще придёт в голову их смешивать? До раздражённого сознания не сразу доходит, что это лишь собственный запах мальчишки — молоко, апельсины и сладкая нота свежей мяты в шлейфе. 

«А раньше от него пахло выпечкой и ванилью», — отстранённо думает Питер, внимательно следя за белыми подошвами кед, переступающих по шиферу.

Мальчишка балансирует на крыше первого этажа, но на второй неделе апреля ещё слишком скользко, и совсем недавно прошёл дождь. Поэтому он падает с покатого шифера, а волк — прыгает.

Рычит опасно, едва мальчишка откатывается, скалит зубы. Человек мечтает прокусить ему шею, светлую, покрытую родинками, и вылакать солоноватую кровь подчистую. Волк мечтает свернуться в ногах, охраняя и защищая от всего, даже от собственной человеческой сущности.

В глазах мальчика светится вселенная. Неожиданно умный взгляд для подростка в шестнадцать. 

«Разве такими в этом возрасте бывают?», — с удивлением отмечает Питер и принюхивается.

Помимо собственного запаха мальчишка пропитан одиночеством и отчаяньем, а тоска въелась в его кожу так, что её не сразу можно вычленить. Страха нет в том, кто должен был свернуть себе шею, неловко навернувшись со второго этажа, и Питер не настолько глуп, чтобы посчитать, что тот просто не успел испугаться, ведь сердце стучит быстрее обычного.

— Ты... ты альфа Скотта, да? — выпаливает мальчик, и Питер всматривается в его глаза слишком пристально. В этой вселенной можно было бы затеряться, позволить то, чего не позволял никому — приручить себя.

От одного этого желания волк снова скалится и рычит. Мальчишка выставляет руку вперёд, словно это его защитит, и делает скользящий шаг, чтобы прикоснуться.

«Не бывают», — с сожалением констатирует Питер, чувствуя, как желание вцепиться в тонкую человеческую кисть, переламывая хрупкие косточки, наполняет волчью пасть слюной.

— Ты можешь его отпустить? — шепчет парень на грани слышимости. — Дерек обещал после принять его в свою стаю. Ты отпустишь? Пожалуйста.

Имя племянника — очередной триггер на устрашающий рык, который так разнится с опущенной в покорности волчьей головой.

— Мы не хотим навредить тебе, — звучит немного уверенней, и Питер закатывает глаза. Какая самоуверенность, словно два подростка действительно в состоянии причинить вред взрослому мужчине, альфе. 

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет мальчишка, касается кончиками пальцев носа и скользит подушечками вверх, до лба.

Питер не знает, как это должно бы работать у волков, да только у него самого в голове темнеет на мгновение, а уже в следующее он осознаёт, что подмял под себя мальчишку и прижимает его плечи лапами к земле, рыча прямо в лицо. Парень морщится, и одного этого становится достаточно, чтобы переступить и убрать лапы с плеч, а ведь он даже ничего не сказал. Это так отвратительно, что Питер готов вцепиться ему в горло, навсегда расставляя все точки над i, и доказывая кто тут главный.

К чему он точно не готов, так это оказаться заключенным в кольцо объятий и быть прижатым мордой к доверчиво подставленной шее, плавно перетекающей в плечо. И к резкому пряному запаху чужого возбуждения, ударившего в нос, словно молотом, со всей силы.

Питер не готов к такому повороту, ошарашен и зол одновременно. Ему нужно держаться подальше от этого места, от этого мальчишки и от треклятого Бейкон Хиллз. Уйти, уехать, сбежать, а не наваливаться всем телом, прижимая мягкого разгорячённого человека к сырой по-апрельски холодной земле.

— Стайлз? — доносится из окна спальни верхнего этажа, и этот сердитый оклик заставляет взять себя в руки и позорно уносить лапы от оставшегося на земле податливого, но удивлённо-возбуждённого Стайлза.

У Питера было много времени, чтобы придумать хороший план, и сегодняшняя встреча расставила всё по своим местам. Ему не уехать из города не потому, что его пара не выпустит, а потому, что часть его не хочет отказываться от сообразительного и бесстрашного мальчишки. Не хочет обрывать связь и не может сделать ничего, чтобы заставить её работать как нужно.

Его волк останется здесь, глядя мудрыми глазами на беснующегося человека, который ищет выход. 

А Питер всегда находит то, что ищет.

Нужно всегда быть честным с самим собой — Стайлз странный. И он не знает никого, кто превзошёл бы его в этом. Две недели назад, встретив на улице альфу-убийцу, он понял, что до смерти хочет его потрогать, а инстинкт самосохранения на это издевательство смолчал. И ладно, если бы на этом закончилось.

— Итак, Стайлз, расскажи мне, что тебя тревожит, — просит миловидная женщина в кресле напротив.

Тяжёлое волчье тело нависает над ним, прижимая к холодной, промёрзшей за зиму земле. Его щеки касается обжигающее дыхание, и по телу ползут мурашки, покрывая его с ног до головы. Стайлз приоткрывает глаза и встречается взглядом с другими, словно кровью налитыми, содрогаясь при этом всем телом. От возбуждения.

Шершавый, как у собаки, язык проходится по чувствительной коже шеи, вызывая всхлип, а следом и чувственный стон. В его ногу вжимается твёрдый уверенный стояк, и крыша потихоньку плавится вместе с рассудком от жара другого тела, а в голове остаётся лишь одна мысль. 

«Хочу, хочу, хочу, хочу», — словно заведённая игрушка повторяет снова и снова, разносясь по черепной коробке неистовым гулом.

Волк скалит зубы и прижимается холодным носом к плечу, скользит им вниз, поддевая головой тонкую футболку, выглядывающую из-под теплой куртки, и влажно вылизывает мгновенно напрягшиеся от холода соски. Пальцы путаются в жесткой густой шерсти, а трение о живот заставляет член в штанах неприятно пачкать трусы предэякулятом. 

Стайлз несдержанно тянет волка за уши, не зная, что делать — то ли отстранить от себя, то ли прижать теснее, когда оборотень решает за него, скользит языком вниз и, порыкивая, недовольно кивает на ремень. Пальцы путаются в застёжках, но Стайлз послушно вынимает его из штанов и спускает их аж до щиколоток, подставляясь под жадные звериные ласки, не обращая внимания на то, что пасть оснащена тремя с половиной дюжинами острых зубов. Ему не страшно, ему хорошо, хорошо до одури, когда жёсткий язык прокатывается от истекающей смазкой головки вниз, к поджавшимся от близости оргазма яйцам, и дальше.

Аккуратным движением оборотень подцепляет край куртки Стайлза и заставляет перевернуться на живот, продолжая с влажными, хлюпающими звуками вылизывать его между ног, прежде чем навалиться. Стайлз хрипит от восторга, прогибаясь в спине и предвкушая, как вдруг резкий, неприятный звук рушит всё — будильник каждую ночь последние две недели обрывает его на самом интересном месте.

Недовольный стон вырывается из горла, когда Стайлз понимает, что снова во сне тёрся стоящим членом о кровать и снова жаждал секса с волком. Пожалуй, это совсем не то, о чём стоит рассказывать психологу, к которому он ходит после долгого разговора с отцом. Только не ксенофилия, да? Или это всё-таки зоофилия? Так сложно определиться, если речь идёт о том, что желание начинает зашкаливать, стоит ему только вспомнить того оборотня на его заднем дворе, что не дал его жизни позорно оборваться, когда он собирался навестить Скотта втайне от отца.

А может быть, он адреналиновый наркоман?

— Я больше не думаю о самоубийстве, — признаётся Стайлз, стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид.

Впервые за долгое время Стайлз не думает о собственной смерти. Он думает о том, почему ему не было страшно, почему так хотелось вжаться в какого-то незнакомца со всей силы, и что этот оборотень вообще забыл у его дома. Разговоры с психологом не помогают ему так, как мысли об этом чужаке, и это странно, потому что больше всего на свете Стайлз хочет знать, что произошло. И у него есть догадки. И они ему не нравятся.

— Это отлично, определённо шаг вперёд, — одобрительно отзывается женщина, кивая. — Есть ли что-то, что тревожит тебя прямо сейчас?

— Да, наверно, — вздыхает он и задумывается: если ограничиться общими вопросами, то сколько можно узнать о людях, у которых нет пары?

— И что же?

— Когда вы встретили свою пару, вам хотелось потрогать этого человека? — издалека начинает Стайлз.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что у всех реакция на пару особенная? — мягко уточняет психолог, чьё имя ему так и не удалось запомнить, и вместо этого он называет её «мисс полиция», из-за того, что её штатная работа в полицейском участке под руководством отца.

— Да, но мне и правда нужно это знать. Как это было с вами? Вам хотелось потрогать этого человека?.. 

— Да, мне хотелось, — прерывает его вопросы «мисс полиция». — Большинству хочется прикоснуться, хотя порой это желание может принимать странные формы: пощёчина, удар...

— Укус? — с сомнением спрашивает Стайлз, вспоминая, как Скотт налетел на клыки оборотню.

— Укус, — соглашается с ним психолог, — если, конечно, не настолько болезненный, чтобы причинить вред паре.

— А если достаточный, то может ли пострадать кто-то посторонний? Стать случайной жертвой?

— Только если нападающий будет сомневаться в том, что это не принесёт вреда его паре. В полиции были случаи, когда преступник и жертва оказывались парой, и страдали посторонние, но это скорее исключение, чем норма, — поясняет женщина и вглядывается в лицо с едва уловимой тревогой. — Тебе известны подобные случаи? С тобой происходило что-то похожее?

— Нет, нет, — Стайлз выставляет перед собой раскрытые ладони, — ну, что вы. Просто в теории интересно, только и всего. Раз уж моя пара не зовёт меня, то хочу быть готов ко всему.

— Это похвальное стремление. Хорошо, что ты делаешь шаги, чтобы быть готовым и не сомневаешься больше в том, встретишь ли её, но давай обсудим это поподробнее.

Разговор о возможной паре занимают Стайлза гораздо меньше, чем слова Дерека Хейла, который говорил о том, что укус можно и не пережить. Итак, какова вероятность, что большой чёрный волчара, который снится ему ночами, не его личный бред и безумные фантазии, а признаки встречи с парой?

По возвращении домой перестать думать об этом невозможно.

Стайлзу нужен душ и холодное молоко, чтобы прийти в себя после мучительных раздумий о том, по каким причинам оборотень мог пытаться, заведомо или нет, но убить свою пару, он спускается на кухню как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как у его дома стоит незнакомый мужчина. Его глаза на миг отсвечивают алым, и сердце заходится в судорожном треморе где-то в глотке. Дверь остаётся широко распахнутой, когда Стайлз вылетает из дома, чтобы успеть догнать оборотня, но полянка уже пуста.

В памяти успел отпечататься лишь образ. Образ, который сменит личину вдавливающего его лицом в землю волка, становясь высоким, статным, широкоплечим мужчиной с голубыми, пронзительного оттенка, глазами и старше его примерно вдвое, но Стайлз не жалуется.

У Стайлза много вопросов, и когда он найдёт незнакомца, то получит свои ответы.

Звук крутящегося оружейного барабана наполняет комнату приятным шумом. Там, внутри, всего одна-единственная злополучная аконитовая пуля, которой вполне достаточно, чтобы раз и навсегда свести счёты с жизнью даже для оборотня. Даже для альфы, который вздумает пустить её себе в сердце. 

Было бы куда проще, если бы он мог вставить в него все шесть и сделать пару выстрелов, чтобы наверняка, вот только его пара против такого расклада. Его пара, этот кареглазый мальчишка Стайлз Стилински, сын шерифа, который не боится альфу-оборотня, существа, способного в буквальном смысле разодрать его на куски за рекламную паузу, против того, чтобы волк покончил жизнь самоубийством.

Его зов, постоянный, навязчивый, заставляет Питера держать себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться к нему, словно собака на привязи, полностью покорная желаниям хозяина. Вместо этого среди бела дня Питер сидит на кухне и крутит барабан с единственной пулей, желая, чтобы именно она достала до мышцы, прогоняющей кровь полным кругом по всему телу меньше, чем за минуту. Одна пуля — вот и всё, что ему удалось засунуть в револьвер до того, как чужая воля опоясала его сознание своим «нет». 

С уверенным щелчком барабан встаёт на положенное место, Питер взводит курок и нажимает на спусковой крючок, прижимая ствол к грудине. Холостой выстрел снова не делает ничего из того, чего ему бы хотелось, а желание видеть его живым заставляет снова запускать барабан и повторять процедуру ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока ему не повезёт.

Вот только Питеру не везёт. За окном, там, внизу, птицы сходят с ума в счастливом щебете, и оборотень завидует им — они вольны выбирать себе пары сами, и их точно ничто не заставит обнаружить себя в полной трансформации у дома местного шерифа, потому что его сын жаждет встречи. И жаль, что на такой высоте не растут деревья, хотя, впрочем, наличие огромных секвой совершенно нормально для Калифорнии, и удобно бежать от незваных гостей.

Запах молока, апельсинов и лёгкую ноту мяты Питер чует ещё когда открывается лифт, но бежать из собственной квартиры попросту некуда, да и нет никакого желания. Дверь не заперта — нужно быть полным кретином, чтобы попытаться обворовать оборотня, но мальчишка упрямо звонит в дверь, а за это время барабан в револьвере успевает пройти ещё один круг.

Удивлённый возглас глушит сухой щелчок, как кажется Питеру, зато так не кажется его гостю, который буквально влетает в кабинет и ударяет по руке. От неожиданности Питер выпускает из рук револьвер, и тот бряцает о столешницу. Питер качает головой и вздыхает:

— Ну и зачем?

— Это я должен спрашивать, — шипит мальчишка, сверкая невероятными карими глазами, на дне которых притаилась вселенная, способная сожрать кого угодно с потрохами: и ангела, и беса, и самого Питера Хейла. — Пока я схожу с ума, ты решил меня кинуть, да?

— С ума? — язвительно отмечает Питер. — Лапушка, ты явно себе льстишь. Ты даже не представляешь, каково это — по-настоящему сходить с ума. Терять рассудок, отдаляясь от своей пары больше, чем на два десятка миль.

— Может быть, и нет, зато я знаю кое-что другое, — парирует Стайлз.

— Например? — лениво спрашивает Питер и снова поднимает револьвер.

— Я знаю, каково это — не быть нужным своей паре.

В тихом голосе горечи столько, что ею можно накормить целый город досыта, но это не имеет значения.

— После того, как я встретил тебя, я вижу тебя во сне. И уверен, что ты меня тоже видишь, — немного спокойнее говорит парень и падает в кожаное кресло напротив.

— Я вижу тебя дольше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — пожимает плечами Питер, — это ничего не меняет.

— Значит, я был прав, и ты действительно моя пара, — карие глаза наполняются болью особого сорта: смешанная с пониманием, она преобразуется в особенный род ненависти к тому, кто должен быть частью тебя до конца дней.

Впрочем, то, что мальчишка нашёл его, пришёл к нему сам, тоже говорит о нём немало, но это...

— Ты ненавидишь меня? — прямо спрашивает Стайлз, и ничего не остаётся, кроме как ответить столько же убийственно:

— Ты — отрава моей жизни. 

— Я так и знал, — парень обмякает в кресле и на секунду прячет лицо в ладонях, но Питер не чувствует запаха слёз. Его глаза сухи, а губы бледнее бумаги, когда он продолжает. — Я знал с самого детства, что моя пара меня ненавидит, но никак не мог взять в толк, за что? Когда я успел сделать что-то, чтобы ты начал меня ненавидеть? А сейчас я понимаю. Смотрю на тебя и понимаю.

Мальчишка хмыкает, а Питер не перебивает. Волк внутри урчит одобрительно и косится алым глазом на лежащий на столе револьвер, пребывая совсем не в восторге от идеи освободиться от гнетущего рабства, когда мальчишка рядом — вот он. Умный, пытливый, привлекательный — почему же его человеку неймётся?

— Тебе же лет сорок, да? — колко спрашивает парень, и Питер спускает ему это.

— Чуточку меньше, — он растягивает губы в клыкастой улыбке, но Стайлз только кивает в ответ.

— Чуточку, именно что. А мне шестнадцать. И я готов поспорить, что ты ненавидишь меня все эти шестнадцать лет, да? Просто за сам факт моего существования. А разорвать связь ты не можешь, не без меня, верно?

Волк даже урчит на задворках сознания, но Питер хитрее, он держит его на коротком поводке так же, как тот держит самого Питера в этих странных отношениях, не желая слушать никакие аргументы об ущербности связи с той стороны, превращающей равноправие в узкий ошейник, мешающий дышать.

— Ты всё правильно понял, Стайлз. Если бы я мог, я бы убил тебя.

— Или обратил, — кивает задумчиво мальчишка, стуча пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. — Ты ведь даже не думал делать Скотта частью своей стаи, верно? Поэтому ты не объявился ни после укуса, ни после новолуния, заставив нас искать тебя самостоятельно. 

— Твой друг просто оказался не в то время и не в том месте, — соглашается Питер, — но я всё ещё могу обратить тебя. Сейчас никто не поможет тебе, никто не спасёт. Один укус, Стайлз, и вот ты уже полубог среди смертных.

— Не можешь, — качает головой мальчишка, глядя слишком внимательно для того, кому должно быть только шестнадцать. — Если бы ты мог, ты бы сделал это, пока я был ребёнком. Дерек говорил, что укус — это дар, но ведь этот дар не все могут пережить, и ты это знаешь, поэтому и не можешь причинить мне вреда.

— Не слишком обнадёживайся этим, Стайлз — если я свихнусь окончательно, кто знает, что я могу с тобой сделать тогда? — Опасно замечает Питер, но улавливает странную ноту в печально-рассеянном состоянии Стайлза.

Надежда?

— Ты мог подойти и попросить меня. Попросить, пока я был ребёнком, чтобы я освободил тебя, перестал звать. Мог сказать, что моя пара умерла, и я бы поверил, это бы сработало, но ты не сделал ничего из этого. Почему? — Мальчишка смотрит на него выжидательно, и Питер знает, как разрушить эту надежду, но молчит, глядя прямо в затягивающие глаза. — Я думаю, это потому, что на самом деле ты не хочешь быть один. И умирать ты тоже не хочешь, иначе бы уже позволил семье охотников загнать себя в угол и нашпиговать этим чёртовым аконитом по самые гланды. Ты бы завязал драку с племянником, дал бы ему убить себя и передать силу альфы. Господи, да ты бы даже смог объявить награду за собственную голову, если бы захотел. Но ты не хочешь. Ты хочешь жить. И не просто жить, а наслаждаться жизнью и свободой, верно?

— Всё так, — соглашается Питер, прикрывая вспыхнувшие алым глаза, и беря себя в руки. — Ты всё правильно сказал: если бы я и правда хотел, я бы уже сделал всё, чтобы умереть, но я очень люблю жизнь. И кое в чём ты не прав, ты не можешь меня отпустить даже сейчас, и не мог, когда был ребёнком, потому что нельзя отпустить того, кто тебе не принадлежит.

— То есть... — рот мальчишки приоткрывается на мгновение, рождая вполне здоровую фантазию, которую приходится отодвинуть на дальний план.

— Не слишком обнадёживайся, — повторяет Питер, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза и ухмыляется так мерзко, как только может, потому что всё дальнейшее — импровизация чистой воды.

Револьвер глухо бряцает о стол, но звук даже не успевает распространиться, когда быстрым, неуловимым для глаза движением он оказывается в крепкой хватке, и ствол привычно прижат к грудине. Питер всегда находит выход, и это — его.

Сухой щелчок, ещё, и ещё, пока барабан вращается, а рука действует вперёд головы, иначе нажать на спусковой крючок будет просто невозможно, и четвёртый из них завершается благословенным хлопком, посылающим пулю прямо в нутро, вот только вместо того, чтобы прошить сердце, она отклоняется, и он ещё успевает почувствовать, как она пробивает ребро и лёгкое, застревая внутри.

Питер в удивлении смотрит на Стайлза, оказавшегося к нему в мгновение слишком близко, и видит его руку на своей всего за секунду до того, как до разума доходит устрашающая боль, а лёгкое покрывается чёрной сетью аконитового яда. 

Чёртов умный мальчишка.

Когда Питер падает на стол, становится слишком сложно не паниковать, а мысли в голове начинают носиться быстрее, чем сам Стайлз по кабинету. Питер ещё дышит, втягивая воздух с хрипами под аккомпанемент трескотни Стайлза:

— Блять, блять, пиздец, блять!

Пулю нужно извлечь — это всё, что знает Стайлз о том, как лечить волков-оборотней, затем выуживает телефон, пытаясь одновременно дозвониться тому хмурому оборотню Дереку, мечась по кухне в попытке отыскать хотя бы ножи и распахивая все имеющиеся ящики.

— Да? — недовольный голос в трубке звучит пением ангелов для психующего Стайлза, который старается говорить быстро и по делу:

— Дерек, Питер выстрелил в себя, он ещё жив, я не знаю, что делать. Вы же оборотни, Дерек, я не могу позвонить в скорую, но ты говорил, что нужно достать пулю, а мне пиздецки страшно.

— Тише, успокойся, — начинает Дерек, явно не всё расслышав, пока слова Стайлза перемежаются с грохотом распахиваемых ящиков. Столовые приборы, как назло, находятся в последнем.

— Я, блять, не могу успокоиться, потому что к тому моменту, как я успокоюсь, он нахрен сдохнет! А я не позволю своей паре сдохнуть, потому что, блять, это моя пара!

Голос переливается всеми оттенками истерики, когда рука смыкается на столовом ноже, а Стайлз кидается обратно в кабинет к хрипящему мужчине и переводит телефон на громкую связь.

— Достань пулю, — твёрдым голосом велит другой волк, — этого должно хватить для запуска регенерации.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — Стайлз всхлипывает, переворачивая Питера лицом вверх, раздирает дорогую, пропитавшуюся кровью, рубашку и осматривает грудь, безошибочно находя входное отверстие. 

Его мутит от вида крови, но сделать с этим нельзя совершенно ничего, а искать нашатырь в квартире у никогда не болеющих оборотней дело абсолютно точно бесполезное.

«Руки надо помыть», — проносится в голове второстепенная мысль, будто бы это действительно так важно, чтобы пальцы, которые полезут в оставленную дыру, были чистыми, а пуля, вошедшая в тело, стерильна.

— Быстрее, Стайлз, — спокойно говорит голос Дерека из динамика, — иначе рана начнёт зарастать, закрывая доступ к пуле.

— Блять, блять, блять, — хныканье выходит совершенно девчачьим, но Стайлзу всё равно.

Узкое лезвие ножа проходит по мягким тканям и стукается обо что-то внутри, и Стайлз расширяет входное отверстие ровно настолько, чтобы пальцы прошли внутрь и прихватили край раздавленной пули. Скользкий от крови металл подцепить так же непросто, как вырывающуюся мелкую рыбёшку из аквариума, но Стайлз сосредоточен, и ему, наконец, удаётся вытащить расплющенный кусочек металла с узкой чёрной меткой и выдохнуть.

— Всё? — спрашивает он слабо у ожидающего по ту сторону динамика Хейла, следя за тем, чтобы у Питера поднималась и опускалась грудная клетка, пока потерявший сознание мужчина лежит на собственном залитом кровью столе.

— Рана должна начать затягиваться, — инструктирует его Дерек, но сколько бы Стайлз не смотрел на неё, она выглядит неизменно, кроме сетки черных сосудов, которые распространяются вокруг неё.

— Дерек, она не затягивается, — выдыхает Стайлз и оттирает кровь с груди, проверяя, не почудилось ли ему. — Тут чёрные сосуды под кожей, и они ползут в сторону сердца, и рана совсем-совсем не затягивается.

В телефоне слышен глухой и отборный мат, но уже через секунду Дерек снова берёт себя в руки.

— В квартире должна быть ещё одна такая пуля. Ещё одна, скорее всего в кабинете, тебе нужно найти её, вскрыть содержимое, поджечь и высыпать на рану.

— Пепел? — уточняет Стайлз, заставляя себя подняться на трясущихся ногах и в первую очередь обшаривая стол.

— Да, и... — голос прерывается короткими гудками, и телефон выключается под горестный вой подростка. 

Времени на нормальные поиски нет совсем, и содержимое ящиков оказывается на полу, пока Стайлз ищет заветную коробочку. В руки попадается много бумаг, но они неинтересны человеку, который пытается спасти волчью жизнь, продолжая материться тихо и проникновенно. 

Небольшая шкатулка обнаруживается в самом нижнем ящике одного из громоздких шкафов, и замок на ней не сразу поддаётся. На пол просыпается всего пять патронов с такой же меткой, что и на пуле, которую Стайлз достал из еле дышащего оборотня. Пальцы совсем не слушаются, но нужно вскрыть оболочку, и он упорно ковыряет её на полу тем же ножом, пока не деформирует достаточно для того, чтобы высыпать на ладонь зеленовато-бурый порошок.

Зажигалка, с давних времён завалявшаяся в куртке, ещё работает, и этого хватает для того, чтобы поджечь порошок на ноже и ссыпать пепел в рану, облегчённо выдыхая. Отрава выцветает под кожей довольно быстро, а края раны начинают сходиться прямо на глазах, но тяжёлое дыхание Питера не даёт Стайлзу покоя. 

Что-то не так. 

Рой мыслей и воспоминаний выдаёт ему множество разрозненных кусочков того, чем это было и чем могло бы быть. Одно слово ярче других бьётся в подсознании.

«Пневмоторакс.» Человек, чьи лёгкие наполняются жидкостью, вынуждая захлебнуться.

Нужно сделать дренаж, найти трубку, и снова пробить многострадальный орган, чтобы слить жидкость до того, как он окончательно затянется. Обычная шариковая ручка превращается в спасительный инструмент, через который вытекает заполнявшая лёгкие кровь, и лишь после того, как она перестаёт течь, Стайлз вытаскивает её и чувствует, что силы покидают его. Весь в крови он оседает в кресле, ощущая предательскую слабость во всём теле и нервный тремор конечностей.

Он сделал всё, что мог.

Питер приходит в себя медленно, неохотно. Первое что он чует — запах молока, апельсинов и едва уловимую нотку мяты, и это успокаивает. Волк внутри дремлет, положив голову на сложенные лапы, и позволяет человеку первым прийти в себя.

Он всё ещё жив, и это, конечно, не самое важное. Самое важное другое — сработало или нет?

Кареглазый умный мальчишка — настоящий приз, но, как и всякий приз в этом мире, он не без дефекта. Питеру это известно уже больше десяти лет с тех пор, как мальчишка в самый первый раз позвал его, заставив пересечь Европу и вернуться в Штаты. Тогда, повинуясь силе, которая тащила за собой, Питер шёл до тех пор, пока не оказался в маленьком парке Бейкон-Хиллз, только там полностью взяв себя в руки.

Там, окружённая глубокими сугробами и узкими тропами, на скамье сидела приятная на вид женщина и смотрела за тем, как по полянке бегает мальчишка, при виде которого волк ткнул Питера под ноги, заставив сделать несколько шагов и заговорить, не сводя с мальчишки взгляда. Тогда-то он и узнал о том, что годы ожидания пары, вечера отчаянья и глупая вера в то, что ему никто не нужен — это пустая брехня, которую он будет повторять себе, надеясь, что время всё исправит.

Исправит врождённый дефект.

«Он не слышит зова, как и я», — тихо призналась ему женщина, безошибочно угадав причину интереса волка к малышу. 

Питер знает много о парах, даже больше, чем эти напыщенные индюки, которые защищают диссертации по теме союзов, заключённых ещё при рождении и тянущих людей друг к другу с неведомой силой. Его знаниями можно заполнить всю библиотеку этого дрянного городка, только это совсем не спасает. Такие случаи вылечиваются лишь клинической смертью, «перезапуская» систему с нуля, вот только Питер не может ничего сделать со Стайлзом, и позволить кому-то другому — тоже. 

Сила пар действует в две стороны, и эта надежда сохраняла в нём силы бороться день ото дня. Его тащило к окнам дома шерифа, и он смотрел на то, как мальчишка сбегает из отчего дома, и берёг его, как мог, стараясь балансировать на грани «смерть — это плохо, а повреждения, угрожающие жизни — хорошо». Держаться было трудно, особенно после смерти матери Стайлза, когда зов стал непрекращающимся зудом в голове, и Питеру приходилось сидеть на цепи, чтобы не натворить того, что исправить будет уже нельзя. 

— Питер? — раздаётся тихое в дверях, и волк дёргает ушами, поднимая голову, а Питер только смотрит на мальчишку, пытаясь понять, получилось или нет.

Спрашивать напрямую у того, кто не представляет себе даже примерно, каково это, о том, что привело его сюда — зов или собственное желание — верх идиотизма, а Питер не идиот. Стайлз мнётся в дверях, и стоит им встретиться взглядами, проходит в комнату на пару шагов, замирает перед кроватью, не сводя с него пристально следящих глаз.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — тихо спрашивает мальчишка, и это тот самый вопрос, на который Питер не собирается давать ответ примерно никогда, потому как то, на что он решился, чем бы это ни было продиктовано, совсем не то, что может простить пара.

Впрочем, когда он делал это, ему казалось, что можно рискнуть, пойти ва-банк и выяснить тем самым, где именно пролегает граница дозволенного, того, что ему могут простить. Тогда это казалось верным, сейчас — нет.

— Если ты отпустишь меня, то через пару недель сам всё поймёшь, — пожимает плечами Питер и откидывается обратно.

Тихие скользящие шаги оповещают его о том, что Стайлз подошёл совсем близко к кровати, а его дразнящий запах оседает внутри, так, что Питер чувствует себя зависимым от него, хочет пропитаться им полностью, наплевав на возраст и пол — на всё, лишь бы только скрепить одностороннюю связь. Смешно, но ведь если бы он попробовал её скрепить раньше, то ничего бы не вышло, и «перезапуск» не сработал бы.

— Пара недель? Ты серьёзно? — Поднимает брови Стайлз и присаживается на самом краю. — Ты не скажешь мне о том, что следил за мной? 

— А разве я следил? — Усмешка на губах совсем не задевает человека, глядящего серьёзно в глаза альфе.

— Я видел бумаги, Питер. В твоём кабинете, пока искал пули, которые ты решил пустить себе в сердце. Много бумаг, и в них очень часто встречается моё имя.

«Твоё настоящее имя», — хочет подчеркнуть Питер, но молчит, чтобы не напоминать о болезненной потере.

— И что с того? Я параноик и психопат, у меня много бумаг о самых разных людях, — вместо этого пожимает он плечами.

— А работы по связи пар у тебя тоже поэтому? — Вздыхает Стайлз и укоризненно смотрит на волка.

— Чёртов умный мальчишка, — хмыкает тихо Питер.

— Я столько лет думал, что не нужен тебе. Я думал, что ты ненавидишь меня, потому что за столько лет ты ни разу не нуждался во мне, — его дрожащий голос колет мужчину под рёбра не хуже рябинового ножа, — но все эти книги у тебя по дефектологии связи пар... Скажи мне, что это то, о чём я думаю.

— Если ты думаешь о том, что у кого-то из нас не работает связь, то ты правильно думаешь, — усмехается Питер, — только это не имеет значения. Теперь уже нет.

— Из-за того, что ты сделал? Из-за выстрела? — Уточняет мальчишка.

— Нет, просто это сейчас не главное. Главное, чтобы ты отпустил меня, — спокойно отвечает Питер и их взгляды снова встречаются.

В карих глазах тонет вселенная и рождается заново, а приоткрывшийся рот манит. 

— Ты говорил, что нельзя отпустить того, кто тебе не принадлежит. А ты не мой.

— Но ты всегда можешь сделать меня таким, — тихо замечает мужчина, и Стайлз краснеет. 

Его сердце отбивает чечётку, а дыхание сбивается. Игривые нотки возбуждения прокрадываются в запах и не остаются незамеченными для тонкого обоняния оборотня.

— Мне снился сон... — начинает Стайлз, но его голос садится, и он замолкает на несколько секунд. — Мне снился сон, в котором был ты. Мне снился этот сон с самой первой нашей встречи...

По примеси смущения в общем фоне Питер с лёгкостью догадывается не только о содержании сна, но и о том, в какой форме он пребывал в этом сне, ведь первая встреча произошла, когда он был в волчьей ипостаси, хотя ни то ни другое его особо не волнует. Его волнует сам факт, ведь если связь проявилась даже частично, тогда может быть после «обнуления» с его стороны всё наладится, и нужно просто дать ей время и попробовать укрепить.

— Иди ко мне, — мягко говорит Питер и утягивает мальчишку на себя.

И всё-таки это был хороший план. И почти работает.

Когда это случается, Стайлз не может поверить в реальность происходящего. Столько раз ему снились узкие опытные губы, сминающие его собственные, широкие горячие ладони, умело скользящие по телу, и чужой жар, пропитывающий его до самых костей, и когда это происходит на самом деле — не потеряться в ощущениях становится по-настоящему сложно.

— Я ещё ни разу, — глухо шепчет Стайлз, и слова теряются в поцелуе.

Конечно же это лишнее уточнение, ведь его пара точно присматривал за ним, и наверняка знает, что Стайлз Стилински девственник в свои шестнадцать. 

Питер тяжёлый, как и снилось множество раз, и властный до снопов искр под закрытыми веками. Собственные руки скользят вверх по бокам, осторожно ощупывают грудь, проверяя, не осталось ли от выстрела следа, и что оборотень и вправду чист. Стайлз ощущает его вкус, и от этого мозги текут, становясь ни на что непригодным желе в черепной коробке.

Он ещё успевает заметить, как колено протискивается меж его бёдер, вжимая собственный член в живот, а вот горячий язык, проходящийся по чувствительной шее и прикусывающий ключицу, окончательно выбивает из него остатки благоразумия. Питер везде, и Стайлз, как ни странно, не против этого. На самом деле он счастлив, когда осознаёт себя полностью обнажённым, прижатым к гладкому мощному телу, потому что его любовник внимателен и умел. Стайлза нет ещё на этапе подготовки, вместо него жаждущее существо, покорно подставляющееся под потирающие соски пальцы и влажный рот, обхватывающий его член. 

Обволакивающий жар вкупе с юрким ласковым языком толкают его к финалу унизительно быстро, но с этим ничего нельзя сделать — не тогда, когда делишь кровать с Питером Хейлом. Даже протесты и предупреждения не имеют никакого толку, и потрясающий минет выбивает из него все мысли, оставляя только «пожалуйста» и «ещё», и эти мольбы не прекращаются даже когда в него проникают скользкие от семени пальцы, сноровисто растягивая изнутри и дразня уплотнение, обрушивающее на него удовольствие снова и снова.

Живот пачкается собственной смазкой, когда Питер наваливается на него так правильно, а ноги сами разъезжаются в стороны для лучшего доступа. 

— Питер...Пит... — всхлипывает от безумной смеси удовольствия и боли Стайлз, замирая от напористого проникновения одним плавным, но неумолимым движением.

— Тише, золотце, — нежно выдыхает ему на ухо оборотень, и боль отпускает стремительно. — Лучше?

— Это ты...? — лепечет Стайлз, глядя мутными от похоти глазами на Питера.

— Да. Лучше? — снова повторяет тот.

— Да, я... — начинает Стайлз, но забывает что хотел сказать из-за короткого, но уверенного толчка в горячее нутро.

Он в сладком аду, и имя Питера его единственная молитва, которую он произносит на все лады, упиваясь волнами невыносимого удовольствия, обрушивающегося на его тело. Сильные руки держат его крепко, и Стайлз благодарен за это, потому что именно они дают ему чувство полной защищенности, когда он распластан под своей парой. Толчки становятся длиннее, глубже, и дразняще редкими, пока не прекращаются совсем.

— Скажи мне, Стайлз, — мурлычет ему на ухо Питер, — чего ты желаешь больше всего?

— Тебя... — всхлипывает он, сжимаясь изнутри и пытаясь поймать ускользающий оргазм. — Ещё, Пит, прошу, ещё!..

— И как ты меня хочешь, Стайлз? — мягко спрашивает он, не позволяя Стайлзу подкидывать бёдра, чтобы провалиться в пучину оргазма.

— Я не... — начинает он, но Питер останавливает его, подцепив за подбородок и заглядывая в глаза.

— Скажи мне, Стайлз, — обольстительно шепчет мужчина, и его глаза наливаются неоновым алым.

Это зрелище, как спусковой крючок, но Питер пережимает член у самого основания уверенно, заставляя снова заходиться в протестующих стонах и поскуливаниях от вновь ускользающего оргазма.

— Пожалуйста, Пит, пожалуйста! — всхлипывает Стайлз и бьётся в руках, едва ли не плача.

— Скажи, — повторяет мужчина, и Стайлз срывается.

— Я хочу тебя волком! — выкрикивает он и кончает бурно от нескольких особенно глубоких толчков и прикосновений приласкавшей его руки.

Из-за переживаний этого дня силы покидают его стремительно, но даже на границе яви и сна Стайлз чувствует, как его заботливо приводят в порядок и укладывают на мерно вздымающуюся грудь.

Когда он просыпается, солнце ещё и не думает подниматься, а человек рядом мирно спит, собственнически прижимая к себе. Стайлзу нравится это пробуждение, нравится чувствовать свою принадлежность кому-то, но он не забывает о просьбе.

Волка нужно отпустить.

Взгляд натыкается на обнажённую грудь, на которой даже шрама от выстрела не осталось, и в голове всплывают все эти пугающие события прошлого дня.

«Через пару недель ты поймёшь», — сказал ему Питер, Стайлз не верит в волшебное озарение, но по большому счёту это не имеет значения. 

Он бы мог думать, что Питер не хочет его, но тело всё ещё приятно ломит от последствий вчерашней ночи. Или о том, что волку он не нужен, но в квартире чересчур много документов о разных событиях в жизни Мечислава Стилински и куча литературы о парах и их связях. Он бы даже мог подумать о том, что тут не всё чисто, но... Впрочем, без «но». Нечисто тут наверняка, просто думать об этом ему не хочется.

«Волка нужно отпустить», — снова думает Стайлз, садясь на кровати и глядя на мирно спящего оборотня. Ему хочется нырнуть под сильную руку, прижаться спиной к животу, вжаться ягодицами в его пах, чтобы точно узнать, вызовет это прикосновение желание или нет, но зудящая мысль не даёт сделать ничего из того, что хочется.

Вместо этого Стайлз поднимается, находит с трудом свои вещи и оставляет записку, покидая разгромленную им самим же накануне квартиру.

Кусочек бумаги на прикроватном столике содержит всего два слова.

«Ты свободен».

Весь окружающий мир играет буйством красок. Туристические группы снуют туда-сюда по роскошным паркам Версаля, но Питеру нет до них никакого дела. Он в Версале уже две недели, и всё это время ему нет дела ни до умопомрачительных запахов ярких цветов и свежей выпечки из крохотной пекарни прямо напротив его отеля, ни до архитектуры бывшей королевской резиденции, ни до истории — он в Версале, о котором мечтал так долго, только вот город ничуть не волнует его мыслей.

Питеру просто нет дела ни до чего, кроме уюта собственного двухместного номера и алкоголя, перемешанного в стакане с каплей аконита, чтобы точно пробрало. 

Ждать Питер не любит. Питеру просто не нравится это непонятное состояние, когда нет сил ни на что, чего ему так хотелось столько лет, потому что здесь, в миленьком отеле почти в центре города он осознаёт, наконец, почему так стремился сюда. 

Версаль понравился бы Стайлзу.

А Питеру понравилось бы, если бы Стайлз, наконец-то, услышал его непрекращающийся зов и приехал к нему. И всё же ожидание не совсем сломило его, а эти постоянные воспоминания о податливом мальчишке в его руках не полностью подавили волю, и потому Питер твёрдо решает, что пробудет в Версале до конца мая, и если ничего не произойдёт, то поедет дальше и постарается забыть о том, как в одну из проклятых вёсен его пара отпустила его, позволяя строить свою жизнь самостоятельно и обещая не звать к себе долгими тёмными ночами.

Не то, чтобы Питер действительно верил, будто мальчишка не сдержит слово, но Стайлз достаточно честен для того, чтобы, поймав себя на желании видеть Питера, попросту остановиться. Не то, чтобы Питер не хотел снова почувствовать себя настолько необходимым кому-то, кто даже не может ощутить чего-то подобного в ответ, просто так, он считает, правильно. 

И всё же пуля, запущенная в жизненно важный орган, его кровь и жизнь в руках его пары, кратковременная смерть, пока кровь заливала лёгкие — всё это могло перезапустить процесс, а убить альфу-оборотня не так-то просто. Не то, что убить человека.

Утро он встречает, сидя у окна и вглядываясь в то, как свет побеждает тьму, и поначалу эта борьба кажется совсем незаметной, но солнце набирает силу и оттенки розового с оранжевым освещают его комнату, а Питер наблюдает это потрясающее зрелище, не переставая думать о том, как было бы прекрасно, если бы перезапуск связи пар работал так же — неощутимый сначала, он набирал бы силу и раскрывался как цветок, соединяя двоих заново, но уже без всех этих потерявшихся фрагментов.

В комнате пахнет цитрусами и немного мятой, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы потеряться в иллюзии чужого запаха, закрывая глаза и делая новый глоток обжигающего горло виски. Однако, этого недостаточно, чтобы перекрыть схожий запах, но всё-таки совсем другой. 

Апельсиново-молочный шейк, который подают внизу, в небольшом ресторане при отеле, не может сравниться с настоящим запахом, в нижних нотах которого притаилась мята. Поначалу Питер думает, что ему чудится, его блазнит, как всегда, когда речь заходит о Стайлзе, и он готов поверить в какой угодно бред ради этого, но возле дверей шаркают кеды, подошвы которых Питер может разглядеть сквозь крохотную щель.

Стайлз стоит, открыв нежный рот в удивлении, замерев с поднятой рукой — он так и не успел постучать, когда Питер распахнул дверь, чтобы проверить, не сходит ли он с ума. В его тёплых карих глазах вселенная, которая утягивает Питера на дно, но он вовсе не против этого.

— Питер? — Раздаётся ошалевший голос мальчишки. — Что я здесь делаю? Где я вообще?

— Ты дома, — мягко отвечает Питер и утягивает его в комнату, сминая податливый рот в поцелуе, и внутренний волк, который всё это время не находил себе места, наконец, успокаивается.

Родной запах напоминает о тепле и уюте, он похож на мягкий пушистый плед и кружку молока перед сном, на Рождество и рассыпчатое печенье с апельсиновыми цукатами, на место, где тебя примут, даже если ты совсем сойдёшь с ума. Связь немного гудит, когда Стайлз, тяжело дыша, отлипает от него и заглядывает в глаза, путая пальцы в волосах.

— Так ты позвал меня?

— Я всегда тебя звал, Стайлз, — тихо признаётся Питер, улыбаясь уголками губ. — Просто теперь ты это знаешь. 

— Ты говорил, что нельзя отпустить того, кто тебе не принадлежит, — напоминает ему Стайлз, и лёгкая грусть проявляется в его запахе, но Питер не намерен позволить ей укорениться.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — отвечает он, касаясь большим пальцем припухшей нижней губы своего человека, — разве этого недостаточно?

— Я думал, что секс... — начинает Стайлз и старается отогнать смущение.

— Секс, чтобы закрепить связь. Или нет, если бы у меня ничего не вышло. Но ты здесь. Ты в Версале. Со мной. Как ты нашёл меня, Стайлз? — загадочно улыбаясь, спрашивает Питер.

— Я не знаю, — пожимает плечами его пара, — я помню только, что собирался взять билет до Сан-Франсиско, чтобы посетить институты на день открытых дверей, но пришёл в себя уже здесь. 

— Потому что так и работает связь. Ты научишься, лапушка.

— Чёртов умный мальчишка? — слабо усмехается Стайлз.

— Мой умный мальчик, — поправляет его Питер и крепко держит за руку.

Снаружи доносится гомон первой группы туристов, запах выпечки, сирени и весна неожиданно поздняя и счастливая бьёт со всех сторон, вселяя уверенность в то, что всё будет хорошо. 

Теперь всё правильно, и Стайлз знает о том, как он нужен. И всегда будет. 

Старый оборотень, встреченный в баре, когда Питеру было двадцать, был чертовски прав, и весну в Версале стоит увидеть своими глазами. 

Это то, что стоит пережить.


End file.
